


It's time

by Kabuto1234



Series: Anders and Hawke's relationship [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabuto1234/pseuds/Kabuto1234
Summary: Anders and Hawke has been together for a year and a half now, but the topic of sex and intimacy is still alien to them. However, this particular night is different and both men are finally ready to explore each other's bodies in a more private atmosphere.





	It's time

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a disclaimer upfront xD This is my first time writing pwp, so please be gentle on criticism. However, it is still welcomed :3 If you have read my previous fanfics from this series you will notice that there is almost no talking, but I think this scene was still relevant to the whole character development aspect and how their relationship progresses all together. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one ;3 And as always if you wanna chat or look at my art you can find me on Tumblr ( @kabuto1234 ) and on Instagram (@adam_wolf3).

Laying in his bed, Anders couldn’t sleep no matter how hard he tried, due to all the fantasies that were slowly emerging in his head. It has been a year and few months, since they started dating, but it has never been more than just kissing or holding hands. Countless fights against demons, darkspawns and templars; trips to various places and rare, but most memorable, dragon fights have bonded Hawke and Anders even stronger. With time it became almost impossible for both of them to control their physical attraction towards each other, but for some reason they have never spent a night together. Anders had sex with Carl before, however with Hawke he didn’t know if the man had done with the other man before, and surprisingly it also felt somewhat different. Hawke is Anders’ lover, who he is deeply attached to, thus rushing such an intimate and important part of their relationship wasn’t what both of them desired.

Shifting in his bed to find a more comfortable position, Anders rolled over to lay on his stomach. By doing so, Anders only increased the growing tension in his cock. It was an ordinary feeling for him to experience that late at night, while fantasising about Hawke’s muscular body on top of his. In order to calm himself down Anders decided to take a couple of deep breaths, focusing on how the air flows in and out of his body. He found such technique to be very useful, during his life in circle, as it always worked. However, this time is an exception. No matter how hard he tried to restrain himself from fantasising about them being intimate, his erection only grew bigger and stronger. With each small breath or even the slightest movement it was hardening and twitching, flooding Anders’ mind with almost animal-like sexual desire. Feeling slightly frustrated with himself, Anders stood up, carefully opened a large window and decided to quietly walk around his room, trying not to wake Hawke up. Thankfully, fresh air and a bit of physical activity calmed Anders’ mind and body. 

On the way back to his bed, Anders heard the creep of a heavy mahogany door in his room. In a couple of moments, Hawke slowly peeked his head through an ajarred door, looking for Anders. Similarly, to his lover Hawke was awake, with no sign of sleep on his face. 

“Can I come in ?” - he said softly, looking directly at Anders with a seductive smile on his face. 

Usually Hawke’s gaze was filled with warmth, happiness and mother-like care, however this time it was drastically different. His eyes were flooded with passion and lust, making every inch of Anders’ body tense. 

“Of… of course “ - Anders mumbled quietly in response, trying to hide an exponentially growing tension in his pants. 

In no time Hawke made his way towards Anders, wrapping his hands around Anders’ waist and pressing his body against his lover’s. Being that close to Hawke, Anders could feel the other man’s heavy breathing on his skin and how Hawke was slightly rubbing his groin against Anders’. Passion and desire began to slowly overtake Anders’ mind and body, when Hawke pressed a furious kiss on his lips. Tongues intertwined and teeth clashing against each other, Hawke pinned Anders against the wall, while keeping himself as close as possible to his partner. All the rationality in Anders’ mind has been replaced by lust, as he slowly began to unbutton Hawke’s vest. While Anders was doing his job, Hawke ran his hand through the other man’s combed hair, pulling Anders’ head back. Taking a small pause to catch his breath, Hawke made a trail of kisses down his lover’s chin and neck. Anders’ body shivered from pleasure and faint moan escaped his mouth, as Hawke bit Anders’ neck. With his strong and muscular hands Hawke ripped Anders’ shirt in half, making his way to one of his lover’s nipples. Extending his tongue Hawke began to lick its tip, and only then he started to intensely suck it. Another loud moan of pleasure escaped Anders’ mouth and his cock began to twitch, waiting to be freed. Pushing his head back so it can rest on the wall he gently stroked Hawke’s hair, while putting a little bit of pressure on his lover’s head, signaling Hawke to go down. Being a good lover he is, Hawke was now slowly making his way towards Anders’ pants, occasionally planting a soft kisses on other man’s fit body. Standing on his knees, Hawke looked up to see Anders’ head tilted back with his eyes shut, and slowly began to pull his pants down. Inch by inch revealing his lover’s erected cock, Hawke began to kiss and occasionally lick its full length. Quiet moans and huffs were quickly replaced by a passionate and loud ones, as Hawke swallowed it all. Moving up and down, occasionally stopping to catch his breath, Hawke was pleasing his man. Not doing it in a while, Anders forgot how much pleasure sex can offer. Pressure in his cock was growing fast and Anders knew he couldn’t last longer than a few more minutes, thus he decided that it is his turn to do some work.

Bending slightly to kiss his lover, Anders finally freed Hawke’s torso from his vest. Using a bit of magic, he pushed his lover to the bed and jumped on top of him. Feeling Hawke’s groin between his butt cheeks, Anders began to slowly move along its length. As a quiet moan was ready to escape Hawke’s mouth, the other man pressed his lips against his lover’s, sliding his tongue inside it. Enjoying Hawke’s warm breath and occasional moans in his mouth, Anders’ body shivered from an enormous pleasure. When Hawke’s erection reached its full length, Anders quickly pulled Hawke’s pants down and began to kiss his dick. Teasing Hawke, Anders began to play with his lover’s balls, as he continued to kiss the tip of Hawke’s groin. Puffing his chest out Hawke put hands on the other man’s head, pushing it down to the base of his cock. Swallowing it all down was quite a challenge for Anders, but he wanted to please his man, thus occasional choking didn’t stop him. Doing his best Anders was coating Hawke’s dick with saliva, preparing it to effortlessly slide inside him. Tasting precum, Anders stopped blowing, stood up and quickly ran to the bathroom to grab a bottle of oil. Squeezing generous amount on his fingers, Anders began to massage his butthole with one finger. Looking at down at his lover, Anders could see Hawke waiting impatiently, biting his lower lip. Sliding another finger in, Anders let out a small moan, before pushing a third finger in. Feeling ready, Anders took all the fingers out of his hole and coated Hawke’s dick with oil, as all the saliva, previously left by Anders, has already evaporated. Moving himself closer to Hawke’s cock, Anders began to slowly put it inside himself. Slight pain was quickly replaced by an enjoyable pleasure as Hawke’s groin reached Anders’ prostate. Moving along the length of it, Anders tilted his head back and shut his eyes, as Hawke began to gently stroke his partner’s cock. Hawke’s dick was big, much bigger than Carl’s, and Anders fully enjoyed it being inside him; feeling its tension rise with every thrust. . 

Moving in a unison both of them began to sweat and moan louder and more frequent. Pleasure inside Anders’ body and efficient hand job form Hawke were enough for Anders to cum, but he wanted to do it with his lover. 

“I’m…ah… I’m gonna… aah” - Hawke whispered weakly through the puffs and heavy breathing, as another wave of pleasure hit him.

Quickening his pace Anders could no longer hold it inside. He could feel Hawke’s cock inside him twitch, with his own leaking intensely. Accompanied by a loud moan from both men Anders came all over Hawke’s sweaty torso, curling fingers of his toes from an ecstasy. In a few seconds Hawke joined his lover, cuming inside Anders with his hot semen. Staying on top of Hawke for a couple more minutes to let the flow stop completely, Anders stood up, with his legs shaking slightly, and began to clean both of them with a handkerchief that was laying on top of a bedside table . 

When the cleaning was done Anders cuddled next to Hawke, covering both of them with a warm, furry blanket. His insides began to burn and his body felt weak, but he didn’t mind to pay such a small price for a pleasurable and enjoyable sex. A broad smile appeared on Anders’ face, as he could feel his lover’s warmth spread through his own body. Wrapping his hand around his partner, Hawke pulled Anders closer to kiss his forehead. Laying on the other man’s broad chest, feeling Hawke’s breath on his skin, Anders started to quickly doze off. 

“Did you enjoy it, love?” - Hawke murmured quietly, as he began to slowly stroke the other man’s hair. 

“Mmmmmm…” - Was the only reply Anders could manage, as he hugged his lover tightly and drifted away.


End file.
